


Eternal recurrence

by Glasspiano



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, eva ft nietzsche, illustration by me, quote by nietzsche, the gay science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasspiano/pseuds/Glasspiano
Summary: "Eternal recurrence": the idea that with infinite time and a finite number of events, events will recur again and again infinitely.Art with quotation from The gay science, by Friedrich Nietzsche.





	Eternal recurrence

"Eternal recurrence": the idea that with infinite time and a finite number of events, events will recur again and again infinitely.

Quote from The gay science, by Friedrich Nietzsche.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, you can reblog my post on tumblr: http://semehere.tumblr.com/post/164312842700/nietzsche-ft-eva-eternal-recurrence-the-idea
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
